Ouran Hearts
by FlowerPunk
Summary: When Vexen scouts out a new world, dull to the eye and the TRUE of power and heartless, he sends a large team to quietly work its way into the " human" system... But this dull world is full of colourful characters.
1. Chapter 1

Shadows corrupted the white corridors as the two Nobodies stepped back into thief moonlit base. It was never day here; never night. Endless darkness only lit by the heart shaped moon.

The Nobodies that lived here lived endlessly, like that ever unchanging darkness, their needs usually matching their bleak un-natural surroundings. The Nobodies gathered without a sound, each waiting for the other to break the silence.

"You're back." Roxas said, finally looking up at the returned Vexen and Larxene. Both blondes nodded and Larxene moved to the side, crossing her arms under her chest making a signal for Vexen to speak.

"There's a new mission for the Organization." Vexen stepped forward so everyone would pay attention as he chose to speak.

Keeping it brief for our sanity's sake, Vexen relayed his time in the new world that had opened up to them. He and Larxene had found the world named 'Earth' did not host people accustomed to magic, extensive violence or Heartless, but all these did reside in the new world, especially Heartless. The goal of the mission was to learn about Earth and its people whilst stealthily taking out Heartless for Kingdom Hearts. The people chosen for the mission were more than a few:

Vexen; Self chosen as the team leader as he had the extensive knowledge and further know how of Earth and its systems.

Marluxia; Chosen for his manipulation and charisma, able to back up any of his Organization members, more mature to the idea of how Earth may work and to keep an eye on the younger acting members.

Axel; Sent for his outgoing and energetic bursts of 'humanity' Vexen and Larxene (more Vexen) chose him and he, although outgoing and attention grabbing in appearance, he'd blend in most easily. Axel would be used to infiltrate the education system, learning the basics and gaining trust.

Roxas and Xion; to battle the sprawl of Heartless infesting the new world Earth.

The mission was on the way before the members even got a chance to ready themselves. Axel, Roxas and Xion all wearing 'casual' clothes brought over by Vexen which consisted of shirts and ties, pinstriped blazers and ironed trousers. All which looked strangely alien and useless to the briefed members. Axel now changed had used the tie to hold his hair back, dampening it with some water to keep the hair down and at bay. Xion let the clothes slide onto her frame, tucking the shirt in but not understanding the use of the tie which Vexen had to fix around her neck collar.

Marluxia quickly got the idea for the clothes and looked very prim and proper, passing a disapproving glance at a very untidy (by choice) Axel. Roxas just looked 'dorky', the baggy shirt tucked in, the belt holding his trousers to his waist. Roxas wasn't fond of this outfit at all for ease of movement.

Once everyone but Vexen was uncomfortable, he opened a portal, a long shadow filled corridor that would lead to where Axel, Roxas, Xion and for a short period, Marluxia would live. A small Japanese apartment, kitchen at the entrance of the house, main room attached designed for two or three people to live in. The bedroom was attached to the living room as was a small cupboard. The bathroom a small 3 by 3 meter room was attached to the kitchen, with a deep tub and the essentials. The Organization members didn't know what to make of the small, cramped and rather drab living space.

"Cosy." Marluxia said, his hand on Roxas' head, ruffling his hair slowly. "But we all can't fit in here…is this it?" Vexen smiled, straightening his tie as the dark corridor vanished, allowing Axel to lean on the wall where it had opened up.

"Sadly not, as I said we all have different jobs for this mission so we will need to split up. Earth runs on a system the same as the Moogles run their business with 'munny' and the buy and trade idea. Here our 'munny', money is called yen…'

Vexen went on to explain the many, MANY rules, ways, slangs and languages of Earth for the operatives, until he had to go.

"Where are you going?" Axel said from his place looking at the clothes in the drawers pre bought for him for his mission: 'To infiltrate Ouran Academy'

"Yes I have my own home and a job, these little box rooms don't come cheap"  
Marluxia accepted things as they were. They were to make a human-ish living, fooling everyone around them.

"Oh and Axel, remember to make friends." Vexen chuckled as he left the four in the house to settle.

Chapter 2-Meet Thy Neighbour!


	2. Chapter 2

"Look Roxas, sunrise!" Axel said, standing out on the little balcony that was the corridor down into the street.

Roxas stood at the front door looking out at the sky.

Marluxia was standing in the kitchen, showing Xion how the appliances worked, he had been left many books to read through and explain to the other members so they would settle into human life faster.

Xion picked up quickly, silently making the connection between their world and how things worked and Earth.

"That's right, they're not so different. Remember to fill in the boys, although I assume Axel will pick up quickly. Keep Roxas close."

Marluxia retired into the house, labelling things by what they did to assist Xion when explaining. Luckily enough most worlds with humanoid beings, things were always the same, laws and customs, speech and so on was the real threat.

"Oh, good morning." A calm quiet voice came from outside, on the balcony stood what looked like a young boy in full uniform.

"You're the new tenants?"

Marluxia pulled Roxas back inside, Axel had vanished before the male had spotted the new 'family'.  
"Yes, that's correct." Marluxia said, taking up the doorway.

The boy smiled; somehow he looked like he relaxed around the effeminate man, his shoulders dropping and the large brown eyes lingering on the silvery pink hair.

Something inside Marluxia lit up and the tall man patted the boy on the shoulder.

"You look like a reasonable…"And Marluxia had shut the door, leaving Roxas and Xion inside alone to explore the small house and recap their mission.

Axel was standing in the shadows of the building, listening to the silence of the world break as the sun took a higher throne in the sky, the redhead listened to the town wake up like in their world, the cycle of life seemed to revolve around the sun's cycle. Life here would still be difficult, but Axel by this point was feeling a mighty bit more courageous.

Axel took that moment to make a dark passage exit at the back of the buildings and then venture into the housing estate, time to secure the area, even if Vexen said it was safe Axel just had to go against Vexen's judgement and scout for himself.


End file.
